


I thought you were danger

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: But is an adorable puppie, Connor looks like a bad boy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: Jude thought that the boy in the motorbike driving through his neighborhood was going to meant trouble. But maybe it´s going to be the opposite.





	I thought you were danger

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be updating my another fic How to save a Life, but my portable is in serious needs of reparations and will be for a few more days.
> 
> After watching Gavin Macintosh riding a bike in Thailand and being a bad boy in Bosch episode 1, season 3, this came to mind.
> 
> Also this is my first one shot that stays short. And for me is a big accomplishment. Enjoy.

Jude didn´t know the fact that in San Diego there were a motorbike gang. Because in the last months he saw a motorbike rider driving through his neighborhood. He told his mother Stef his concerns, but she rejected as soon she heard them, because, as she told him, in San Diego there isn´t a motorbike gang.

The young men knew the motorbike riders are usually bad people. But, what happens when it´s only one rider?

Then it´s a bad boy.

A bad boy with a motorbike.

But a small thing changed. A few weeks ago, Jude could see the rider´s face. And, not because he ride without the helmet, but, no, he never ride without it, but one day could see how the rider parked the bike, removed his helmet and helped a old woman crossing the street and helping her with her groceries.

His heart melt by this, but when he saw his face, let´s say he had another not so tender reactions.

The bad boy had an angel´s face. His hair a dirty blonde that absorb the sun, keep it and reflect it, like if you´re facing the sun itself. And his smile, a smile so perfect that could make the most heartless person change in a moment and becomes a better person.

And then, one day Jude was walking to his home, could see in the other side of the street the rider, leaning into the bike, helmet on, and Jude could swear he was looking at him. And, like he was distracted, his neighbor´s dog came out from thin air, spin around him and make him fell.

When at least the world, stop swirling he groaned.

"Are you ok?, are you hurt?"

And Jude groaned again, because of course the rider cross the road to help him.

"Only my dignity" groaned Jude.

"Don´t worry, only me and that dog who attack you are the only witnesses" says the rider. And when Jude looks at him can see how the shining smile is directed to him, as well as the hand that helps him to get up from the floor.

"You´re cute".

The biker stops smiling, and for a second Jude gets scared because he called someone cute who wears leather and drives a motorbike, but when the boy bow his head, blush and pouts, he thinks he is in a dream.

"I´m not cute" says the biker, and Jude can see how he makes something with his jaw, just like he is nervous.

"No, you´re right. You are not cute" and the biker frowns, "you´re adorable."

Jude can see how his face turns even more red and Jude says the first thing that pass his head, like it is something he is not doing for the last minutes.

"Want to go on a date with me?"

And the biker looks him in the eye, and can see how he bites his lip, making again his tick with his jaw.

"You want to go out with me?"

"Oh, shit. I should have known you weren´t gay, god, you ride a motorbike.

The laugh and the smile from the biker makes Jude stops thinking altogether.

"I would love to go out with you."

"Oh."

"Also, the bike is not mine, is my father´s. But he is travelling for business, so he make promise him I would ride a few miles with his bike so the engine is working properly every few days.

Jude smiles at him, "I am Jude."

"Connor" answers with that smile that is going to be the main cast in Jude´s dream for the rest of his life. "You want to ride with me?"

Jude gets a little embarrased, "I never ride in a bike."

"Don´t worry, nothing will happen if you are with me."

"Also, I remember that riding in the bike its usually colder and I am only wearing this t-shirt.

Without a word, Connor removes his leather jacket and gives it to Jude.

And Jude is speechless when he see, that in addition to be cute, adorable, and owner of the perfect smile, apparently Connor, also owns the perfect body.

"Are you ok?" asks Connor tilting his head.

And Jude´s mind is now plagued by puppies, but nods his head to remove that new thought.

Together they cross the street, and Connor gets in the bike. Jude carefully gets in and when he is fully settled Connor puts him his helmet.

"Ahm, what about you?"

"Don´t worry, it will only a few rounds" says meanwhile pushing down the visor and turns on the bike at the first try. Jude hugs Connor when the bike comes to life, but at the second turn on a crossroad Jude feels relax and safe, feeling every turn Connor makes using his body.

Feels safe until a police car makes them stop, and Connor can feel Jude stiffing at his back.

"Don´t worry, nothing´s wrong."

"Good afternoon" and Jude wants to be swallow by the earth underneath his feet, because of course his own mother would be in the neighborhood doing her job. And, also, make them stop next to the road.

"Good afternoon, officer" and Jude can hear in Connor´s words coming out from the perfect smile, such a shame Stef is immune to cute and adorable stuff.

"Driver license and registration, please. And where is your helmet" dice Stef without needing to make it a question.

"Well, officer, I wanted to be a little badass and gave this nice boy a good ride."

Stef looks like she is seeing the argument as innocent as it is, when she looks like she is seeing right through the helmet.

"Remove your helmet, please."

And Jude can make another thing that sigh, and remove the helmet, of course.

"Hi, mom."

And in that moment Connor gets stressed.

"Hi, sweetie" says and lifts one of her eyebrows, and Jude is living under her roof enough time to know that a punishment is waiting at him at home, also a life of suffering because she is not going to make him forget how she caught him riding a motorbike with another boy. And, she will tell her to his mother Lena and his sisters. Callie is going to kill him.

For a few minutes Stef spend time reading the documentation and Jude is scared from her smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

"So, Connor" and the two boy can´t avoid to feel terrified, "drive carefully."

The two boys didn´t understand the change in her words.

"You are only going to tell me that."

For a few seconds, Stef looks him in the eye severely and only make Connor shrink a little more.

"Wear a helmet" and without another word, she hands him back the papers, gets in the car and drives away.

When the car is far enough and out of range, the two boys release their breath, that apparently they were holding since they discover it was Jude´s mother.

Connor gets off the bike and Jude thinks everything is over, but Connor gets in again, this time facing him.

"It was a long time ago I feel this scared" says Connor, laughing more becuase of fear than anything else.

"You don´t live with her, and also don´t know her."

"I didn´t feel this scared since the last time I was called to the viceprincipal office in my high school"

Jude can´t avoid the fear in his eyes, "What was her name?"

"Lena. Why?"

Jude shakes his head. "I am Jude Adams Foster."

Connor is surprised when he hear his full name and needs a few seconds to start thinking again.

"Oh, lord. Who would have told me I met one of her sons when I was riding the bike?"

And the two laugh for a while, until Connor realizes one thing.

"Why did you never went to Anchor Beach?"

"I needed to pass a math test to get enrolled but I failed it."

"I would have loved to met you there" says Connor in a wistful way.

Jude groans the next moment and Connor gets concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it´s not that. I think I know why my mother smiled like she was the evil queen when she left." And Connor tilts his head again. "This friday are supposed to come home a father and his son who goes to my mother´s school, and I think my mother wants me to go out with this boy.

And Connor looks like a little pale. "I bet you that father is called Adam Stevens."

Jude makes a face of bafflement when he hears the name, but his face turns to one of disbelief.

"I am Connor Stevens."

"That´s why my mother was smiling, she saw your name, and your father´s in the papers" groans Jude.

"At first, I didn´t want to go to this dinner, but if you are going to be there, maybe it will be okay" says Connor lowering his eyes and Jude can see how he bites his lip and makes that gesture with his jaw, and Jude now knows that it´s because he is nervous.

"I think if you come to this dinner, it´s going to be great."

And the two boys stay in there, siting in the bike, looking at the other in the eyes. Eyes full of promises.


End file.
